The broken and the damned
by jenn.666
Summary: Edward ELric is being abused by his normally loving father, his teacher Roy Mustang noticed the strange behavior and called in a favor that the Winchester brothers owed him, Sam and Dean arrive and try to work out what exactly is going on but what they discover will leave them with more questions than when they started Can they save Ed before he is damned forever AU
1. A different person

"YOU FUCKING USELESS SON OF A BITCH!" My eyes snapped open as a fist collided with my already bruised stomach, coughing as the air was forced violently out of my lungs. Taking a few deep breaths I looked up at my father, no the man I used to consider my father is long gone and now all that's left is this demon wearing my father's skin.

Another fist collided with the side of my head and I fought the urge to throw up the bile that raised in my throat my already concussed head pounding in time with my rapid heartbeat. "YOU STUPID ASSHOLE YOU'RE SO USELESS, GET YOUR FAT LAZY ASS OUT OF THIS BED AND MAKE ME MY BREAKFAST AND GET YOUR DUMBASS TO SCHOOL."

I didn't respond, I never did, he didn't like it when I talked I just got beaten more. Standing up on shaky legs I made my way out of what used to my room but now felt more like my prison. Walking down the stairs I made my way into the once clean kitchen. I pulled up my sleeves and looked at my one flesh arm and one metal arm. On my flesh arm there was a multitude of bruises and cuts, some were even self-inflicted.

Sighing I grabbed some bacon and toast and started cooking up his breakfast my tummy rumbling at the smell of frying bacon, I frowned not remembering the last time I actually had a decent meal. Taking the cooked meal to the lounge room I held the plate out to him, eyes down cast not looking at him, he took the plate a placed a well-aimed kick on my chest straining my ribs that had only just started healing.

Coughing I was shocked to find blood on my palm, damn it that's not good. "You deserve everything you're getting now get out of my sight before I change my mind." Nodding I ran upstairs and changed into my clothes into my usual tight leather pants and usual red jacket with the flamel cross on the back. I looked into my cracked mirror and plated my long blonde hair down my back I looked at the bruise forming on my left temple and made a mental note to keep my fringe covering it.

Pulling on my black combat boots I walked down stairs and left the house without so much as a glance from Hohenheim, sighing in relief I made my way to school knowing that with how bad things were at home at least I had school to look forward to. Sure I never handed in my homework because the bullies always stole it but was I am a prodigy and smart enough to be in university at the age of 15.

It was a hot summer day and I hated the fact I had to always wear many of layers of clothing not only to hide the bruises and scars but also his metal limbs.

When I was younger I had gotten into a car crash that had claimed the lives of my mother and younger brother and had cost me two of my limbs. I had under gone automail surgery soon afterwards with the help of Granny Pinnako and Winry.

A block from school another coughing fit overcame me and I saw more spots of crimson blood on my white gloves. Pulling them off me, I grabbed one of my spare pairs. Ok this was bad, sighing I continued on my way to school. Arriving at the school gates I saw the group of jocks standing there ready to take my homework from me; they were in the 10th grade but were only passing by stealing work from. I had contemplated many times to simply not do it or get the answers wrong deliberately but the few times I had tried that it didn't end well for me.

Silently I walked up to them and handed the leader the paper on Romeo and Juliet that was due, I doubt these guys could ever understand the intricate workings of Shakespeare. I continued walking ignoring the names they called me. I heard the warning bell ring and I rushed into the school building and hurried to my locker grabbing my books for the first class, English. I knew that I would get a detention for not having the work and would be late home; the bastard hated it when he was late and the beatings were always worse.

Entering the class room I noticed I was one of the first ones there and took I seat in the back corner. The rest of the class and the teacher, Roy Mustang followed a few minutes later. I sunk low in my seat when he came around to collect the paper after calling the role.

"Ah Edward Elric let me guess your dog ate it or was it abducted by aliens this time?" Mustang said looking down at me a sneer on my face, I grimaced he had a point my excuses were becoming a bit farfetched. I looked up and met him in the eyes and gave him a cocky grin to hide just how worried I was about what would happen. "Actually you see on my way to school today I was reading over it, you know checking for errors when this big gust of wind came and swiped it out of my hands and it was just wrong." I knew it was bull shit, he knew it was bullshit. He sighed and pulled his hand through midnight black hair. "Look Ed, I've given you all the chances I can but you're going to have to stay behind afterschool today." I nodded in defeat.

I tuned out for the rest of class not paying attention and never being called onto answer and questions, I thought back to when all this happened.

After the accident it was just me and my father, he was sad I was sad but at least we still had each other we would always say, after I got better after my surgery and returned to school I was a straight A's student always punctual always handing in my homework but then the jocks started stealing it but that was ok, I could deal with it because at least my father was understanding.

Then one night about a year ago he came home from work late and I could smell alcohol on him, he started yelling at me calling me useless, then he hit me, after that he kept getting worse and worse til what it was like this morning, but sometimes when I looked into his eyes I could have sworn that they were pitch black…

The bell rang then and snapped me out of my day dream and I hurried out of the class room unaware of the teachers gaze on my back, black eyes filled with concern.

The rest of the day passed too quickly for my liking and before I knew it the bell range signalling the end of fourth period. Sighing I stood up from my desk and made my way to my locker. After grabbing my back and making sure I had all my homework I made my way to Mustangs office.

Knocking on his door I heard him call out for me to come in. Pausing for a moment so I could slip my mask into place I opened the door to his familiar office having had many detentions here before.

I made my way over to the desk and chair he had set up for when he held detentions. Sitting down I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "Ed, we need to talk and I need you to know that you can tell me anything." I looked at him in shock and saw only worry and concern written on his face. Making sure my sleeves covered my arms I hesitantly nodded.

Mustang smiled at me in what I supposed was a reassuring way. "Edward what I want to know is why you went from one on my best students to the worse in pretty much a week." I blinked my mind blank of any possible excuse to get out if this. Panicking I did the only thing a teenager could do in this situation and shrugged. I knew that I couldn't tell him the truth. Dad would find out and the beatings would only be so much worse.

Mustang glared at me than sighed, I saw him reach forward and for a moment a panicked thinking he would hit me and flinched away from his hand, I saw him pull it back hesitantly after that and I sighed with relief before blushing furiously with embarrassment.

"Ed please tell me what's wrong, look I know I may act like a bastard but you can trust me." Mustang said in a pleading tone. I contemplated telling him everything but I knew that if Dad found out he would probably kill me. I shook my head and refused to look at him. "Look Ed I don't want to do this but if you don't tell me what is going on I have to call your father."

My heart stopped and my breathing increased, if Mustang called my dad he would be pissed and I would get the beating of my life. "NO… PLEASE don't, look I'll do the stupid paper tonight and give it to you tomorrow just please don't tell father." I know I sounded pathetic but I knew that I couldn't deal with that sort of beating what with the whole coughing up blood thing. "I'm sorry but I've given you plenty of chances in the past but this is the last straw your father needs to be contacted it's school protocol because you are about to fail English. "

I said nothing and started coughing again, and sure enough there were the fast becoming familiar spots of red on my gloves. Quickly wiping my mouth I hid my hand but I could tell by the look of shock on the teachers face that he saw, grabbing my bag I all but ran from the office and ignored Mustangs calls to come back.

I ran out of the school building and tried to get home before dad was called and before it was too late, he hated tardiness above all else. Arriving home I opened the front door and tried to close it softly.

Turning around slowly I felt a large hand grab me around the throat and lift my small body from the ground and forced me into the wall. I struggled to breath around the large hand. "What the _fuck _do you think you are doing?" he growled into my ear. "First I find out you are fucking failing English but then you go and _cough up blood_ in front of your teacher, YOU ARE FUCKING USELESS, WHORE." His hand tightened around my neck even more and I saw darkness on the edges of my vision but before I could pass out he realised me and I crumpled to the floor struggling to breath in life giving oxygen.

Hohenheim placed is foot on my rib cage and applied pressure; gasping out in pain I felt and heard a couple of ribs snap screaming out in pain a glop of blood flew from my mouth and splatted on my father's pants leg, I heard him growled menacingly and saw a pair of black almost demonic eyes look out me instead of the usual soft gold ones, I saw his fist ready to strike and a crashing blow was delivered to my already bruised temple and then the darkness welcomed me with open arms.

**XoxoX**

I hung up the phone after a rather confusing conversation with Van Hohenheim, I had met the man on numerous occasions and he was nothing but loving and caring towards his last living family member, so when I had told him of my concern for Edward I had expected him to be concerned like I was but instead he was angry and had called Ed some very unpleasant things. I frowned, such a sudden change of character, it couldn't possibly be a… I shook my head no there wouldn't be one here. I couldn't get the thought out of my head and new it was better to be safe than sorry.

I pulled out my phone and flipped through to a contact I hadn't spoken too in a long time, he owed me a favour and I knew he would be able to handle something like this.

I called the number and listened to it ring a few times before it was answered. _"Hello Dean speaking how did you get this number?" _I struggled to sniffle a laugh same old Dean.

"Dean, its Roy Mustang you remember me right?"

"_Roy? Haven't heard from you since that incident how you've been man?" _

"I've been good considering but I didn't call to catch up, remember how when we parted you said you owed me a favour?" I knew this was a long shot but I really hoped he would come.

"_Yea I do, what's wrong?" _

I sighed in relief. "Yea there's something wrong, I'm not entirely sure what but I need you to come here as fast as you can, I have a really bad feeling."

"_Ok Roy we are about a day's drives from where you are and should be there around this time tomorrow, just be safe and don't pry too much." _

He hung up and sighed wondering if I'd done the right thing, shaking my head to clear it I closed my cell and turned to pack up my office and noticed that Ed had dropped a couple of papers out of his bag. I picked them up and had a look over them and saw that it was a half completed copy of the homework that was due today.

I read it and saw how familiar it was, frowning I ruffled through the other students work and found one that was exactly the same as Ed's I looked and saw that it belonged to Jean Havoc the schools lead quarterback. He wasn't the smartest person and there was no way someone like Ed would copy from him, I looked back and saw that whenever Havoc handed something Ed wouldn't but when Ed did Havoc wouldn't, I could have slapped myself how had I not noticed this sooner?

Tomorrow I was going to have a very long talk with those two, but for now I'm heading home and mark the papers I had gotten today and prepare what I would tell the Winchester boys when they arrived tomorrow.

**Ok so that was the first chapter of my new story, I really hoped that you enjoyed it.**

**Let me know what you think and leave a review thanks :D**


	2. back up arrives

Opening my eyes I became aware of the pain racing through my body, taking a sharp breath I winced in pain as by broken ribs expanded, fucking bastard. Sitting up I coughed up more blood, shit this is bad. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was morning. Great now I have to go to school.

Grabbing my bag which was still by the door and walked out before Hohenheim could come back. I walked slowly to school struggling to breath, I contemplated going to the hospital but how would I explain these injuries? I arrived at school nearly an hour early but it was better here than at home.

I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time, my braid was loose, the bruise on my temple was black and obvious, I had bruises on my neck where he had gripped me and there was no way I could hide them. I removed by jacket and removed my top and saw in my reflection that my torso was completely covered in bruises and cuts; there was also what looked like burn marks on me as well, what did he do to me when I was unconscious?

Pulling my shirt down and pulled up the sleeve of my one flesh arm and looked and the cuts and scars that littered the wrist, painful reminders of when I'd try to take my life, some of them were so faded and were from soon after the car crash and I had seen no point in living without my mum and younger brother, my father had caught me and talked to me and showed me there was still a point in living.

With the way he was acting now I no longer had a reason to live and had started up on my old habit again, only this time when he caught me he only laughed and said that I should just finish once and for all. I looked through my backpack and pulled out my small butterfly knife, I looked at the sharp blade and placed it against my wrist, just as I was about to pull it across I heard footsteps, quickly I shoved the knife in my pocket and pulled my sleeve down.

Mustang came around the corner a minute later and I saw his eyes widen as he took in the bruises on my neck and face. I grabbed my coat and bag swinging it onto my back; I stifled a cry of pain as a jostled my bruised ribs, but I must of hit it badly because suddenly I couldn't breathe.

I coughed a few times and large amounts of blood splatted on the ground in front of me, dropping to the ground my vision became blurry and the last thing I was aware of was of someone calling my name out in a panic right before I passed out.

**XoxoX**

Damn it I need to pee. Sighing I closed the assignment I was in the middle of marking, standing up I went to the students toilets simply because they were closer, besides this early in the morning no one would be in there. So you could imagine my surprise when Edward Elric was in there. I was even more shocked when I took in his exhausted and haunted look and the bruise on his face plus what looked like hand prints around his neck.

I could barely contain the rage that I felt at seeing him like that, I watched as he grabbed his bag and coat before leaving. I felt panic rise in my chest when he suddenly collapsed after coughing up a lot of blood. I knelt beside the unconscious teen and lifted his shirt and felt disgust and the urge to vomit rise in me as I looked at the bruised and scarred abdomen.

I pulled out my cell phone and called an ambulance, I told the phone operator what happened and I was instructed to put him in the recovery position, monitor his breathing and to make sure he didn't choke on any blood.

About 10 minutes later the paramedics arrived, I explained the whole situation to them and they quickly got to work checking his vitals and attaching machines to him to monitor his heart beat and breathing patterns. "There isn't much we can do for him here, he needs to get to an hospital as soon as possible, I suspect that he has multiple broken ribs and one of them may have sliced open his lung." I nodded in understanding.

"We need an adult to come with him since he is underage, are you able to do that?" the other paramedic asked me. I have classes I'm supposed to be teaching but this is more important, besides there's always substitute teachers. "I just need to tell someone what's happened but then yes I can." They nodded and I went to leave as the principal, Riza Hawkeye walked in looking stern as always. "I heard the sirens and came to see what happened, I heard the conversation and you have my permission to go with them, that poor boy needs someone with him, but I expect you to call his father and tell him what happened, also keep in touch." I nodded and ran after the paramedics just as they loaded Ed into the ambulance.

I jumped into the front beside the drive and the other paramedic got in the back to monitor Ed's condition. Twenty minutes later we arrived at the hospital and Edward was wheeled off to the emergency department and a group of doctors and nurses came over and rushed him off for a bunch of tests while I was stuck doing the admittance paperwork.

After filling it out I called Van Hohenheim, I listened to the phone ring wondering if this was the right thing to do.

"_Hohenheim speaking how may I help you?" T_aking a breath I prepared myself for this.

"Hello this is Roy Mustang one of Edward's teachers, I spoke to you yesterday."

"_Ah yes I remember what can I help you with, what has the little punk done now?" _I frowned, this isn't how I father should talk about his son.

"He's done nothing, but I am calling for the hospital, earlier this morning your son coughed up a large amount of blood before passing out. I haven't heard how he is but I suggest that you get down here as soon as you can, he's not in a very good condition."

"_Thanks for letting me know I'll be there as soon as I can." _With that he hung up, I frowned knowing for sure that he wasn't himself now, there was no concern in his voice only anger and annoyance and for a second I wondered if I should have not called him.

It felt like I was waiting forever for news on Ed's condition and in reality it had only been an hour, still Hohenheim hadn't showed up yet.

Hearing the doors open I saw the object of my thoughts walk in, he spotted me and walked over, I stood up and held my hand out for him to shake. "Hello I'm Roy it's nice to see you again." He shook my hand and only grunted in response. "Had any news on how the little bitch is doing?"

I ignored the rude part and just shook my head sitting down again, he took a seat beside me and I looked at him expecting him to be at least a little bit worried but instead he just looked pissed off and like he had a giant stick up his ass.

I heard footsteps and looked up as a doctor entered. "Anyone here of an Edward Elric?" Me and Hohenheim stood up at once and followed the doctor to Edward's room. "After a few tests we found out that he has 4 broken ribs and one of them had sliced into his lung and that was what was causing him to cough up blood, luckily we were able to repair the damage."

I sighed in relief, but that wouldn't have caused him to pass out. "Due to the large bruise on his temple and his unconscious state we too some scans of his head and found that he had bleeding in his brain, we needed to relieve the pressure immediately before it caused permanent damage so we had to drill a hole into his skull, but with that he will be fine." The doctor said before smiling and walking off leaving us alone with Ed.

I felt awkward and out of place knowing that this was I time for family, excusing myself I left the room and waited outside the door contemplating if I should call Riza now or later, I should at least call Dean and tell him where to meet me now. Pulling out my phone I waited for him to answer.

"_Hell this is Sam speaking, what do you want?" _So Sam answered the phone this time.

"Hey it's Roy Mustang, I'm sure Dean filled you in on the details I just wanted to let you guys know that we will need to meet at the hospital instead now." I knew he was going to have questions.

"_Why? What happened?" _ I wasn't sure how to explain it myself.

"Well the victim collapsed and…" BANG…. AHHHHH

I heard a loud bang noise and a pain filled scream. I heard Sam call out on the phone, calling for me. "Sorry Sam got to go see you soon." I hung up and raced into the room and stood still in shock.

Hohenheim held Edward around the neck and the teen was struggling weakly in his grasp, an ugly bruise formed on lower jaw. "YOU FUCKING USELESS PUNK, CAN'T EVEN TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT WITH OUT ENDING UP IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!" Hohenheim yelled in Ed's face. But the thing that really froze me in place was Hohenheim's eyes; they were pure black not white showing at all.

"Put him down." I growled out acting braver than I felt but Edward was about to pass out from lack of air. Hohenheim dropped the boy who landed on the bed gasping in life giving oxygen. I looked at Hohenheim and saw his eyes were normal, I had to make sure, remembering a trick Dean taught me I said "Christo" and watched as Hohenheim shuddered and his eyes flashed black.

He stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, sighing in relief I felt dread fill me as I looked back at Ed and saw that he had coughed up more red blood and struggled to breath. I sat down on the bed next to him and gently rubbed his back, not wanting to hurt the poor boy anymore.

My mind raced as I thought through what I had discovered, Hohenheim had been possessed by a demon and had been physically abusing Edward for however long and doing god knows what else to the poor boy.

"Mr Mustang why are you doing this, why did you stop him, I deserve everything I get." A weak voice asked me, I looked down at Edward in shock and the boy thought he deserved this? "Edward Elric I helped you because I care and no one deserves what is happening to you." Edward started to shake under my hand as silent tears rolled down his face, _shit just how much damage has the bastard done?"_ I heard the door open and saw the doctor and Hohenheim standing there, my heart raced as I saw a fake look of concern on the latter's face.

"Hohenheim has requested to take Edward home to help in recover there and I believe it to be for the best." The doctor said in a monotone voice, I frowned nothing about this made sense, the boy just had surgery he should be kept overnight.

Nodding I stood up and gave Ed a pat on the back ignoring his panicked eyes and headed out the door and walked to the main entrance of the hospital. I stood there for a few minutes before a familiar black impala pulled up in front of me, I looked through the windows and saw that it was Sam and Dean; I opened the back door and got in and sighed warily. "Hey guys long time no see, thanks for coming so quickly you know I wouldn't call unless it was important."

"Yea we know Roy, know why don't you fill us in on the details, but before you do is there somewhere better we can talk?" I nodded and gave them my address; we drove in silence for fifteen minutes before arriving at my house. I led them to the front door and let them in, I knew my house was a mess with empty beer bottles on the ground and the rubbish bin overflowing but I could care less.

I showed them to the coach and watched them take a seat. "Well I guess you're curious as to why I called you here, well it started a few months ago, one of the best students suddenly stopped handing in his homework, he came to school covered in bruises, at first I thought it was just boys being boys and he was simply getting into fights, but when it kept going I noticed he started flinching at any sort of contact and he was always injured." I explained.

"Ok that's interesting and all but what has this got to do with us?" Dean asked annoyance and confusion written all over his face, Sam looked the same. "I was getting to that, as I was saying I called him into detention the other day after school and part way through he started to cough up blood and refused to tell me why. After he had left I called his father and you have to understand that a few years ago his wife and younger son was killed in a car crash and Edward lost two of limbs, but despite this every other time I'd met him he had been one of the nicest people I'd ever met, but on the phone he was completely different, it was after that conversation that I called you. But this morning Edward collapsed after coughing up more blood so I took him to the hospital and he had multiple broken ribs and one of them had punctured his lung and he had bleeding in his brain from a serve concussion."

I felt like I was talking a lot but not really explaining why they were here, that is if their confused looked were anything to go on. Taking a deep breath I continued. "As I was on the phone with Sam I heard a scream of pain coming from Edwards room so I went in and saw Hohenheim strangling his son and saying that he deserved this, the thing that was most shocking was that his eyes were fully black." I saw comprehension on their faces, "I did the whole test of saying God in Latin and sure enough he flinched, I'm almost positive that Hohenheim is possessed by a demon."

I knew that if anyone could save Ed it was these guys. "Where are the boy and his father now, still at the hospital?" I shook my head. "No his father convinced the doctor to let him take Edward home to recover there." I could hear the concern in my voice.

"We will have to watch and observe to make sure there's nothing else going on here before we act, I will pose as a student teacher in all of classes and keep an eye on him when he's at home while Dean will follow Hohenheim to whatever he does during the day, but I think for now we should go see what is happening at their house." Sam said and Dean nodded in agreement. "I want to come with you guys now, I'm really worried about him." Dean looked hesitant but Sam agreed and soon we all piled back into the impala and drove off in the direction of Edward's house.

**XoxoX**

That fucking bastard, I nearly die, I have a major operation than he nearly strangles me to death and now he's forcing me to make his dinner? I can't fucking believe him, I pulled the griller door open where two pork chops were cooking, I could never make food for myself. I put the meat on a plate along with some mashed potato and carrot before sprinkling the whole thing with salt and pepper.

I walked into the lounge room, struggling to stay up right as I couldn't breathe properly without it hurting, I stood there and held his plate out to him, he took it and started eating it, but after the first bite he threw it against the wall and spat it out, taking a drought of his beer, a slight bit of smoke coming out of his mouth.

I started shaking in terror wondering what I did wrong. "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE FUCKING SALT IN ANY OF THE FOOD!?" I could have slapped myself of course I knew not to use salt but it just slipped my mind with everything else that had happened. I watched as dad walked closer to me his eyes that pure black again.

His fist slammed into my bandaged ribcage dislodging the semi healed broken ribs, his foot lashed out and hit my one real shin and I fell to the ground not able to support myself as a wave of dizziness hit me. The next kick hit my jaw and I screamed out in pain as I felt it dislocate.

Tears of pain and confusion filled my vision, how could my own father who used to be so loving do this to me? I remember how after the accident and I blamed myself for it comforted me and told me it wasn't, he who used to be there when the nightmares hit and through the automail surgery. He who stopped me killing myself was now the one forcing me into this pain.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT TRISHA AND ALPHONSE ARE DEAD!" he yelled at me a few specks of spit hitting me in the face. I looked into his black eyes and I felt the tears finally spill over, of all the things he ever told me that was the worse one ever.

Another kick landed on ribs and I felt a sharp stubbing pain and suddenly I couldn't breathe. As I lay there struggling for air I watched Dad grab a knife and my flesh wrist and watched in horror as he pulled the knife across the scars that were already there. "I should have let you do this all those years ago and I wouldn't have been stuck with your sorry ass." He whispered into my ear his words cutting deeper than the knife could ever. The last thing I saw before blacking out from lack of air and blood loss was his psychotic grin and those black eyes that just couldn't belong to my father.


	3. Back to what i know

**I thought I would clear things up, this story is set in season eight of supernatural around the middle of supernatural, Dean and Benny are still friends and they haven't started doing the tasks yet. As for FMA I've just used the characters, Ed can't use alchemy, I may make it so he can later but for now he can't. So hopefully that clears things up**

We had been sitting in the car for nearly an hour and nothing had happened and frankly I was getting bored, I can't believe that what Roy was so concerned over was a simple demon, and what was with Sam wanting to do surveillance, this should be a simple get in perform an exorcism and get out. I frowned thinking back to the conversation I had with Sam the day before we got a call from Mustang.

Sam had had another one of his creepy dreams that came true, I honestly thought those had stopped after yellow eyes was dead but apparently not. He hadn't had any since then so what made this case so special? Sam had said that in his dream a young blonde boy was being beaten to death by an older blonde man with black eyes and apparently just as the boy slipped unconscious something strange happened that Sam just couldn't put into words. He said that it happened in the town where we had met Roy.

It has been years and suddenly the visions have started up again about this kid, is this due to something that yellow eyes did before we killed him, if so is this Edward kid a psychic like Sam? These entire questions tumbling around inside my head were interrupted by a piecing scream echoing through the silent night. Grabbing my gun we all piled out of the car and ran to the front door where I kicked it down and felt like puking at the sight I saw there.

The blonde man, Hohenheim was standing over a little kid who was unconscious and bleeding on the floor, I heard Roy cry out behind me in horror and Sam was staring in shock so I assumed that this is the scene he saw in his vision. Hohenheim turned around to face us and sure enough he had the eyes of a demon.

"So the famous Winchesters have decided to pay little old me a visit? I must say I'm honoured, boys." The smirk on his face grew wider and I got even angrier, how dare this demon use this kid's father to abuse him?

"What do you want with Edward; demons don't normally abuse teenage boys or hang around for so long, what's so special him?" Sam asked, even I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"If I told you all my secrets where would the fun be in that? But I will tell you that this kid is special, even if you get rid of me another will just take my place." The demon gloated delivering another kick to the kids' side, who didn't even stir.

Fed up I just wanted to get rid of this evil bastard and Sam started the exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Just as the exorcism ended and the demon should have been forced from its host the boy on the ground sat up and grabbed onto the demons leg and as the demon left a light emitted from the boy's hand, all the injuries that the hosts body had sustained during the duration of the possession healed and both father and son collapsed back on the ground.

"Did Edward just heal all of Hohenheim's injuries while unconscious?" Roy asked in shock. Sam and I just nodded dumbly in response. Pulling out my phone I called an ambulance after checking that the boy wasn't breathing properly.

There was an awkward silence as we all waited for the ambulance to arrive neither unconscious person waking up, when the ambulance arrived it was hard to explain what happened but luckily they didn't ask too many questions and soon enough Hohenheim and Ed were on their way to the hospital and Sam, Roy and I were following behind.

**XoxoX **

I was floating in a cloud of darkness, it was bliss I felt no pain for the first time in a long time. I sighed and just enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness that engulfed me, wishing I could stay like this forever. Suddenly I heard mumbled voices but I couldn't make them out. I frowned as they shattered the feeling that I had been enjoying.

A couple of the voices sounded familiar and it also sounded like crying, the cries held so much pain and sorrow that I just wanted to comfort whoever it was that was crying those cries of unbelievable pain.

"Edward" startled I heard my name and turned to find a bright light and in that light was my mother and my brother both of them were reaching out for me with smiles on tier faces. "Edward come join us leave behind all the pain." My mother said and I took a couple of steps forward ready to go with them l. I paused hearing those pained sobs again, it was so familiar but I just can't remember why.

"It's ok Ed we understand if you choose to stay just remember that we will always love you." My mother said, it felt so good to hear her voice again. "Big brother I will wait for you but for now go you are needed more by dad than with us." I nodded and smiled at them both before turning and walked away from the light and followed the sounds of crying and I reached out for comfort and all sense of weightlessness disappeared as I became aware of pain and the softness of a bed. Also became painfully aware of my injuries and the sobs were louder now.

I forced my eyes opened but closed them almost immediately afterwards as a bright light penetrated them. I heard a gasp and someone calling out my name. I forced my eyes open again and met bright gold eyes like my own and flinched almost instantly fearing that he was going to hit me again. When no hit came but instead the sobs increased and I looked back at my father and was shocked to see that the one who I heard crying had been him.

Now that I looked closely at him I saw that his eyes were blood shot and he had dark bags under them and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Dad?" I asked shocked surprised and confused about the sudden change in attitude.

"Edward, I don't know how to begin saying sorry, everything that's happened this year I just want you to know how horrible I feel." I watched as he broke down into tears by my bed again and it was then that I finally registered the fact that I was in a hospital bed. "What happened?" I asked my voice weak and cracking.

"I'm not entirely sure those guys from earlier said something about demons and possession but all I know is that for the past year I haven't been myself, I remember so of the things that happened and for everything that I did to you I am so sorry and I'll understand of you never want to see me again." I looked at him shocked as more tears flowed down his face and I saw the broken look in his eyes and knee that without a doubt that he was telling me the truth.

"Dad, its ok I believe you and if you can promise me that you will never do those things to me again, I will try to move on and continue living with you." Damn talking that much exhausted me but it was worth it see the shocked look on his face. I smiled softly and laid back into the pillows.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked feeling exhausted. "Five days, you had severe internal bleeding and suffered serious blood loss plus the previous damage to your brain that hadn't had a chance to heal yet." Five full days? No wonder Dad looked so bad. I felt guilty for worrying him so much but then I remembered everything he did to me and I felt my hatred for him boil up again. But the broken look in his eyes made me look up and grab his hand and I gave it a reassuring squeeze so he knew that I forgive him.

"Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable?" Father asked me concern lacing his voice. "A drink of water would be nice." Dad nodded and pored me a drink, I soon realised I didn't have the strength of lift my arm high enough to be able to drink. I gave my father a look and he sighed before lowering the cup to my lips and I drank greedily the cool water soothing my dry throat.

Once I'd drank enough he put the cup down and I noticed a strange pendant around his neck, my father had never been one to wear jewellery before. "What's with the necklace?" I asked and watched as his eyes saddened. "It's to protect me from being possessed again; it's only temporary until I can get a tattoo." I blinked in shock my father hated tattoos above all else, he would never get one willingly. "You will have to wear this necklace until you too can get the tattoo." He put a necklace the same as his around my neck and I stared at him in shock, I was getting a tattoo?

"I know this is a lot to take in but I will do anything to keep you safe, even if it means getting a tattoo, you are my last family and I will do anything for you." He started to cry again; damn this is awkward, what happened to my strong and unfazed father?

"Look Dad, I'm ok and I will be but you crying like this, it's really unsettling." He smiled weakly at me and dried his eyes nodding and leaned down to hug me, I stiffened at the contact and soon relaxed and lifted my weak arms up to hug him back. The door opened and we broke apart as Roy and two strangers walked in. Roy smiled in relief that I was awake and the taller of the two strangers looked relieved as well whereas the shorter on just nodded at me.

"It's good to see you awake, I was getting really worried." Roy said smiling at me. I half smiled back at him, pain filling my chest as I tried to move in the wrong way and saw my father's smile falter at my pain. "I'll be ok, I've been through worst." And it was true, this was nothing compared to having your limbs ripped from your body, and even that was nothing compared to automail surgery. I shuddered at the memory of my nerve endings being connected to the metal ports.

"I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean, I know Van has probably explained a few things to you but if you have any other questions we will help answer them anyway we can." The taller of the two strangers said to me. Questions I had multiple fucking questions! "What the fuck actually happened to my father?" I asked staring at them desperate to know if what dad actually said was true.

"He was possessed by a demon for the past year; it was the demon that has been abusing you. Your father had no control over his actions, the necklaces you both now wear will protect you from possession in the future, and you should eventually get a tattoo like this." Dean said pulling aside his clothing to show us a tattoo that I must admit does look pretty cool.

"Well at least it looks cool, I'm glad it's not something girly like a lover heart or something." I said deadly serious and was glad to see that some of the tension in the room had been lifted. "Seriously guys I'll be fine, it's just a lot to take in, demons are real and I finally got my father back." I said smiling.

"A common sign of demon possession is that someone's eyes will turn completely black and we have reason to believe other demons may be after you, have you seen anyone else like that?" Dean asked me and I shook my head, the only time I'd seen black eyes was on my father. "Ok make sure you look out for them and if you see one we will reach you how to exercise them without hurting the host." I nodded in agreement glad to have a way to defend myself against these monsters.

I lay back on the pillow and closed my eyes, despite sleeping for days straight I was exhausted. I heard everyone leave the room and I allowed myself to drift off into a nightmare filled sleep.


	4. just what is he?

Seven days later I was realised from the hospital, still a little tender on a few ribs but perfectly fine. I was so glad to be leaving the hospital; I hated it there, the crappy food, all the needles, being woken up in the middle of the night and not being allowed to move around as I wished. It was Sunday which meant I had a whole day to do whatever I wanted before going back to school.

I finally admitted to Roy I'd never handed in homework anymore and he promised to deal with it, I mean after all he'd done for me it was the least I could do. Dad had wanted to give me a lift home from the hospital but I told him I wanted to stretch my legs and walk by myself and reluctantly he had agreed. To be truthful I'm still terrified of him, even though I believe him it's still hard to ignore everything that happened last year.

Walking down the street I just enjoyed the fresh air, my thoughts began to wander and I thought back to everything that had happened in the past two weeks.

_I was sitting in the hospital bed staring at the necklace that was supposed to stop me from being possessed, I nearly laughed at the thought. Who would have guessed that demons, ghosts and vampires were actually real, I mean come on things out of horror movies were supposed to be fake!_

_The door opened and those two brothers from before entered, what were their names? Dam and Sean? No, Sam and Dean just don't ask me which is which. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked trying to break the tension. "Not much just thought we would come and see how you were doing." _

_I had been in the hospital for five days and I still wasn't allowed to actually move from my bed. "Oh you know getting restless and sick of food that tastes like cardboard, but hey at least I get to eat." I said with a forced smile. "That's good, well we actually wanted to teach you how to defend yourself against a demon or other supernatural being, just in case they come after you again." The shorter one said, Dean I think he is. _

_I just nodded; I had been wondering if they would and I glad they are. They came in and sat on the chairs beside my bed and dumped a bag on the bed. "There are a few things that demons are weak against, they are holy water, salt and devil traps." They handed me a sheet of paper with a symbol drawn on it. "That is a devil trap if you spray paints that onto a surface and if a demon steps in it they aren't able to use their powers anymore and are trapped. Salt will burn them and so will holy water, to expel a demon from a person you have to perform an exorcism." They handed me a piece of paper with some Latin words written on it. "Memorise those and you'll be able to get rid of any demon." The other one, Sam I believe said. _

"Hey Ed." I heard someone call my name and I snapped out of my thoughts, walking towards me was Ling and besides him was Winry. "Hey man, long time no see, why haven't you been at school?" Ling asked me, these two are like my only actual friends at school. "I've been in the hospital, don't worry it wasn't anything serious, I'm all good now." I said with a big fake smile on my face.

"It wasn't caused by your father was it?" Winry asked me with pain in her voice. She was my automail mechanic and during maintenance she saw all the bruises and I told her everything. Ling knew simply because we have no secrets between us, if it wasn't for them I probably would have killed myself before now. I nodded my head and looked down at the ground, my bangs covering my eyes. Then I looked up and smiled at them, "It's ok though because he's changed, he's promised never to hit me again and I can eat at home again, he's gone back to the way he was before." I smiled at them but I saw a doubting look pass between the two, I knew they didn't believe either me or Van.

"Look guys I'm not completely gullible but you didn't see him, he has changed and it's for the better this time, but I will still be careful so don't worry about me." I saw relief flash through their eyes and they nodded at me and I knew that everything was going to be ok, that is unless demons possess them. I fiddled with the two necklaces in my pocket and contemplated the best way to give them to them and make sure they actually wear them.

"I got you guys something to say thanks for everything last year, I was kind of hoping that they could become our friendship necklaces or something." Great now I sounded like a girl. Ling started laughing at me and Winry looked shocked. "Aww man don't tell me you are going all sappy on me now, let me guess it's those clique necklaces that say best friends broken up?" Ling said in between laughing fits.

"Shut up and just take the stupid necklaces, just promise me that you'll always wear them, and I mean always never take these off." I said in a serious voice and they must have caught onto it because they both nodded and took the necklaces from my extended hand and put them on. I sighed in relief knowing at least they were safe, but I can't protect everyone from the demons. If only there was some way to make them part of the school uniform.

I heard footsteps approaching and saw that it was Havoc, I tensed waiting for whatever would happen, but never in a million years would I have guessed this. "Hey Ed I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a while?" he asked me I nodded and Told Winry and Ling that I'd talk to them at school tomorrow.

Havoc and I started walking in the direction of my house, not that he knew that of course. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked to break the tension. I heard him take a deep breath and expected him to start insulting me like always. "Look Ed I just wanted to apologise for the way I've been treating you the last few months, I had no right to do that and I just wanted to let you know that I've told Mr Mustang everything and all the marks I got for the work you did you will be getting." I stopped walking and stared at him in shock, I never ever expected him to apologise.

"I understand if you never want to talk to me again but I was sort of hoping that we could become friends." He said sheepishly with a cigarette hanging between his teeth, I thought about for a moment, I have forgiven Hohenheim and what he did is so much worse than Havoc could ever be.

"I guess I could use more friends right now so why not let's start a fresh." I said extending my flesh hand, he grabbed it a shook it a goofy grin on his face that made me smile too. "Yea chief a new start." He said agreeing with me. Chief? Well that's a new nickname. Maybe, just maybe I could be happy again, _Alphonse, mum,_ oh how I miss them.

We arrived at my house and paused when I saw our car in the driveway, so he is home. "Is this where you live?" Havoc asked me and I nodded my head, I was about to turn away and continue walking when I heard a scream coming from inside. Without thinking I ran inside, I knew that voice that was Dad, but why was he screaming? "Ed wait up, shouldn't we call the cops of something?" I heard a panicked Havoc call out behind me. I ignored him and just kept running through my house to find the source of the scream.

Entering my dad's bedroom I stared in shock at the scene before me, my father was tied to the bed with our neighbour Mr Falman standing over him in his hand was a bloodied knife, was he possessed by a demon? I fumbled for the piece of paper which had the exorcism written on it, Falman turned around and he had black eyes. "Ah so the prodigal son returns." He says to me with a smirk on his face.

With a wave of his hand I find myself pinned to the wall and from the grunt I heard to my left I assume that Havoc was in the same situation as me. The paper was knocked from my hand and landed face up on the ground and I could just make out the words. "What do you want with me?" I spat out trying to stall for time. "My Master has plans for you, but telling you would ruin all the fun. I knew that if I tortured Hohenheim enough you would eventually show."

With that he turned around and walked over to my father and lowered his knife so it was positioned just over my father's heart, with one last look at me he proceeded to lower the knife directly into his heart. My scream mingled with Van's and Havoc's the demon looked at me as if expecting me to do something. With tremendous effort I lowered my head enough to be able to read the exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Black smoke erupted from Falman's mouth and he dropped to the floor unconscious as, Havoc and I were both released from our bonds and dropped to the floor. Standing up I ran over to the bed and saw that it was too late my father was already dead. Havoc walked up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off not liking the contact.

Dad was my last family; I have no Aunts or Uncles who would take me in? I closed my eyes and rested my hands on my father's still tied one. Tears escaped my eyes as I felt how cold it was already. I heard a gasp from Havoc and warmth spread over my fingers as light invades my closed eyes. Opening them I gasped in shock when I saw that the light was coming from my fingers. I looked at my father's chest and saw that the wound was closing its self along with all the other ones on his body. I felt his hand move beneath mine and his eyes cracked open.

"Quickly untie him." I snapped at Havoc who moved quickly to obey me. Once he was free my father sat up and looked around confused. "Did I miss something?" he asked me and I couldn't help but laugh in relief. His eyes suddenly widened and his hands flew to his chest and he felt the torn cloths and the flawless skin. "I was stabbed, I died how is it that I'm still alive?" I just shook my head in bewilderment. "I don't know, I was touching you and suddenly this bright light came from my hands and you were just healed." I was in a state of shock and so were the other members in the room.

"So Ed I think I'm going to head home now and ah I'll see you tomorrow at school." Havoc said to me before all but sprinting out of my house. I sigh and run my flesh hand through my fringe detangling a few knots from it. I look down at my neighbour and notice that he's starting to stir.

"We should return him to his house before he fully wakes up." I say to my father who nods and stands up and grabs the man under his arms and carry him out of the house. I flop down on my father's bed suddenly exhausted and my eyes drift close and next thing I know I've drifted off to sleep.

**XoxoX**

Damn it Cas where are you? I could really use your advice right about now. I had just gotten off the phone with Hohenheim and he's told me everything that had happened, so twice now that boy has brought someone back from the dead, what else could he do? And that was the truly terrifying question.

While he had been unconscious we tested him to see if he was anything other than human, he didn't react to any of them, not even silver which means that he must in fact be human… unless he's something we've never met before, which is another terrifying thought. If this is something new we have no way to defend ourselves against him. I feel terrible for what happened to Cas when we were in purgatory together; I had no choice I had to leave him.

I looked over to Sam who was looking stuff up on his laptop, probably watching weird ass bondage porn or something. I smirked to myself at that thought. I mean who am I kidding this is Sam he gets awkward at sex scenes in movies.

"Hey so I've been looking up what Ed might possibly be but there is nothing that even remotely fits him, well except for one thing, but if that is what he is then I don't think we need to worry about killing him." Sam said to me and I perked up instantly, if he is some supernatural create we have to kill him and Sam accepts that, so for him to say that we don't need to kill something is a rarity.

"So what could he possibly be?" I asked curiosity burning inside of me. "He's a Seraphim, a very rare type of angel; most cultures believe them to be instinct nut if I am right this is one of the most powerful types of angels of all time." I stared at him, another angel? Great just what we need. "Wait, if he's an all-powerful angel why did he allow himself to be abused by a demon for over a year?" I asked, this didn't make any sense.

"Unless he doesn't know he's an angel, he could have had is memory wiped or just doesn't know. I don't think his dad knows either, I doubt that is his real father." So we're dealing with an angel who doesn't know his an angel, great now I really wish Cas was here. And as if to answer my wishes there was a bright flash of light and Castiel was standing there looking confused. Before falling forwards unconscious.


End file.
